


Rhyme & Reason

by Cluegirl



Series: HP Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Remus Lupin and Severus Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reach out your hand if your cup be empty If your cup is full may it be again

"I don't want it." He shivers, huddling away from the dark shape in the doorway.

"You haven't time to be ridiculous, Lupin," Snape growls. The wolf inside him wants to bare teeth at the tone -- teeth, or maybe throat.

"You don't understand," he whispers, hugging himself till the shoulder-seam of his robe gives way with a rip. He wants the pain this time. He wants the rage, the tearing frenzy. He wants lung enough to voice his heartache. "You can't understand."

Then fingers like steel wrap in his hair, force his chin back. He stares up into black eyes, smoking with scorn. Lupin tenses, ready to fight the goblet rising before his face, but then the thin wrist turns, and pours the wolfsbane at his feet like a sacrament. 

"I understand," Snape kisses his forhead, "better than you know."


	2. Happy Birthday

"You were there." Remus came into the kitchen, white-lipped, shaking in the brilliant morning sunlight, clutching his robes around his clearly naked body, "Last night. Why?"

Snape didn't look up from his tea. "What are you babbling about, Lupin. I'd no sooner seek your company on the full moon than-" 

Lupin slammed both hands on the table, making the china jump and chime. "You're lying. You were there last night. I don't remember it, but I smelled you when I woke up."

Snape took a drink, and the teacup almost didn't shake. "I might have checked to see that the room was securely warded before you went in yesterday evening," the black eyes did not even try to meet Remus', merely continued to scan the Daily Prophet.

"No, you're still lying!" Remus wanted to slap the teacup out of those stained fingers, send it flying across the dingy kitchen, wanted to grab Snape's shoulders and shake him until that glossy black hair flew, and his skull bobbled on his neck like a doll. Instead, he pulled out the chair next to Snape, and sat before his knees could give out. "This close to the full, I can tell the difference. You were there just before I changed. And I smelled magic as well. You dropped the wards, you came in, you stayed, and then before you left, you obliviated me, and by Merlin, I want to know why!" The growl escaped him, shaking bright sparkles of pain out of his throat and chest. 

He could tell by the quirk of Snape's eyebrow that he was going to lie again. _No you don't!_ he thought, and grabbed the potion's master's wrist.

Wet heat burst beneath his fingers. Snape shocked stiff with an agonized hiss, his cup dropping from suddenly nerveless fingers. The smell of blood, rich, heavy, screamingly fresh. Lupin's tongue froze, blocking in denials, pleas, agonized demands, horrified screams. Snape prised his bloodied hand loose. The stain was no more than a glossy shine on the black wool sleeve. Lupin closed his eyes.

"My choice," Snape said at last, his silken voice snagged and shaken, "You're not to blame. Wolfsbane potion renders werewolves vulnerable to _Imperio_ , it would seem."

" _Imperio_..." Lupin stared at the stain on his palm, realized he could still taste that very blood in the back of his throat, and fought down a gag. "Dear God, Severus, why?"

Snape shook his head, and met Remus's gaze at last. The wolf he would become was already glimmering in the furnace black eyes as he offered a tiny, humorless smile. "I wanted a surprise gift for the Dark Lord's birthday," he said, reaching for the teapot and another cup, "which will be exactly twenty eight nights from now. Cheers."


	3. Snape was bitten in the Shrieking Shack incident

His eyes are the colour of old blood in the moonlight.

His teeth are long, and sharp, and flashing-bright, his coat is crow-sheened black, and it is my fault. 

I never forget this, not when he stalks through these darkened halls on two legs, not when he courses on four through the forest that is forbidden to everyone but the likes of us. 

I do not forget it when the moon is high, and he drags the prey shrieking to its death, and I do not forget it when the moon is hidden, his teeth are fastened on my throat, his weight pinning me down, piercing me, blinding me, and it is my voice that does the screaming. 

I do not forget how, on a moon-drunk night, I made him a wolf, a monster, an outcast, my alpha -- my only mate, till death.

Nor do I ever regret it.


End file.
